


i didn't know that i was starving till i tasted you

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stand, naked cooking, pass me the holy water plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: 'we just had sex and it's the morning after and i woke up to an empty bed and how could i be so stupid of course you left me alone but wait you're in my kitchen cooking me breakfast and i'm so relieved' au





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupluke/gifts).



> [meg](http://mashlumtrash.tumblr.com) was sad.  
> she joked i should write her fic.  
> i did.
> 
> thanks to [betsy](http://airplenes.tumblr.com) and [michelle](http://lilacpaged.tumblr.com) for assisting!
> 
>  
> 
> title from starving by hailee steinfeld

“Can you, go, harder,” Michael pants, fingers scratching against the sheets. His hands turn into fists, material caught between them as the other man complies, shifting his thrusts to the left slightly and finding Michael’s prostate immediately.

The other man, Ashton, looks like a fucking Adonis above him, arms braced over Michael’s head as he fucks into him hard and fast. His curls are damp with sweat and they bounce in time with his movements. Michael’s dick rubs against Ashton’s toned stomach every time he moves and he’s so fucking close he’s not even aware of the sounds he’s making.

“Fu-uck.” The word splits into two as Michael’s voice breaks, red hair splayed across the pillow.

“Yeah? Like that, sweetheart?” Ashton rasps out and his voice sounds completely fucked. Michael feels his toes curl at the tone, low and so fucking sexy he thinks he might die.

The noise high in the back of Michael’s throat is answer enough. The older boy speeds up his thrusts as his stomach clenches, leaning down to kiss the other boy.

“Want you to come first.” Michael’s eyes are squeezed shut but he nods in agreement, realising right now he’d agree to do anything that the near stranger asked him to do.

He leans down and kisses Michael, so sweet and gentle, the contrast between his fast movements makes the breath hitch in his throat.

He’s known Ashton for a matter of hours, drinks in a nice bar that Calum arranged for the two and then a heated taxi ride home. But Michael already knows he wants to spend more time with him, hear more about his family and his work, the dish on Calum’s university days. And these facts have nothing to do with the fucking incredible orgasm said man is about to give him.

“Hey, look at me.” Michael forces his eyes open, nearly sobbing when Ashton grabs his hips and pulls him up faster. The redhead’s hands twitch at his sides, his right instinctively moving across his body to reach for his cock but Ashton raises his eyebrows, daring Michael to continue.

“Just me, babe. Want you to come on just my dick.” And as if his words weren’t enough to set Michael off, their lips meet just as Michael comes.

He feels like he’s coming for ages, the burning in his stomach spreading through his veins all the way to his toes. His fingers are scratching down Ashton’s back before he even realises what he’s doing.

“Oh my fuckin-” Ashton’s voice breaks off into a moan as he fucks one, two, three more times into Michael before he reaches his climax, spilling into the condom and collapsing on top of the redhead.

Xx

When Michael wakes up a few hours later, he feels warm arms wrapped around him and a muscled stomach against his back. He shifts his legs slightly to warm his cold feet against Ashton’s legs and snuggles back into the hold of the other boy. Ashton snuffles in his sleep and drags Michael closer.

To Michael, it feels a hell of a lot like heaven and he can’t wait to wake up and relive it again.

Xx

The second time Michael wakes, he’s cold. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to realise his bed is empty. The subtle pain of rejection and abandonment and basically all of his fears rolled into one settles in his stomach as he rolls over and faces the empty side of the bed.

He’d known it was too good to be true, deep down. How is _he,_ Michael, lucky enough to land a guy who is witty and charming and intelligent, kind about his mother, into the same music he’s into and fucking incredible in bed. He didn’t expect Ashton to like, propose to him or anything, but staying till the morning would’ve been vaguely nice.

Michael isn’t naive enough to think Ashton would’ve left him a note, he knows that shit doesn’t happen in real life, but he can’t help his eyes glancing around, leaning up on his elbows as he checks all available surfaces just in case. Of course, all he finds are his wallet and keys, plus a pile of loose change that must be from the taxi last night.

He remembers that Ashton paid and that technically the change is his. The thought that he purposely left it forms a bitter taste in Michael’s mouth. Who the _fuck_ leaves a few dollars on the side after a one night stand. The taste spreads across Michael’s tongue and he thinks he might be sick.

He drags himself to the nightstand and grabs the coins roughly, throwing them as hard as he can at the bin. One bounces off the rim, trying to avoid its destiny of the bin but Michael watches it plummet down to its fate.

His mood plummets with the coin, his plans of chilling all day watching netflix and eating cereal suddenly seem pathetic, not relaxing. Pulling on his boxers roughly, he ignores the ache in his arse and throws open his door.

A loud sound comes from the kitchen, followed by a hushed “shhh” and Michael stops in his tracks. He’d always pictured this moment in his head, being robbed and having nothing but a saucepan to fend them off with. And right now, he doesn’t even have that. He’s just one half naked dude, arse sore from a good fucking and heart sore from waking up alone.

Another crash comes from the adjacent room and Michael reconsiders, tiptoeing back into his room to grab the first portable thing he can find.

He’s not sure how much damage he can do with a $5 Ikea lamp but it’s probably worth a try.

He creeps towards the corner, goosebumps covering his skin as he holds the lamp in front of himself. He hasn’t really decided if it’s to defend himself or to attack, but he quickly decides it probably depends on who the fuck is in his kitchen (and how much stronger they look than him).

Just as Michael gets to the edge of the hallway, he takes a deep breath and freezes in his tracks again. He takes another deep breath, this time through his nose, and he can’t help the slight grumble in his stomach at the _breathtaking_ smell wafting through his flat.

He frowns and shuffles forward, compelled mostly by his stomach more than his curiosity. Whoever said curiosity killed the cat obviously never drank four cocktails on an empty stomach and then burnt off the few calories they had consumed.

As he enters the kitchen, two things hit Michael’s senses. First is the undeniable smell of pancakes, the best kind, buttery with cinammon. The second is that the sizzling of the pan isn’t the only sound in the kitchen. The fucking sex god who is standing at the stove, stark naked, back (and phenomenal arse) to Michael, is humming softly, foot tapping along to a rhythm Michael can’t quite hear.

On closer inspection, Michael notices the breakfast bar is laid, with orange juice, cutlery and some posh syrup Michael isn’t aware he owned. There’s a cafetiere filled with glorious looking coffee next to Ashton and Michael feels his mouth begin to water.

He takes a step forward, thinking of something smart and cute to announce his appearance, something to make that beautiful laugh of Ashton’s fall from his lips like it did last night. That had been Michael’s goal of the evening, before the one to get Ashton’s lips on him. Their date had gone better than any of Michael’s dates in the last five years have gone, so well that when Michael woke up alone this morning, he didn’t just feel cheap, he felt disappointed.

But he’s not alone. Here, in his kitchen, is a beautiful man who’s cooking him breakfast and it takes everything in him not to squeal.

Except he does squeal. When the plug of the lamp in his hand falls suddenly to the ground, landing right on the edge of his little toe. The noise he lets out would be embarrassing at the best of times, let alone when it causes the man in his kitchen to spin around, eyes wide in surprise. In one hand is a mug of coffee, swamped by his large fingers, and the other is a spatula.

“Ah, fuck.”

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

He puts down the implements and rushes to Michael’s side, slight worry in his eyes but Michael is all too aware of the laughter that the other man is holding back. The redhead purses his lips and nods solemnly. Ashton takes the lamp from him, raising an eyebrow as he places it on the countertop. Michael is waiting for a joke or an awkward excuse to leave, but instead Ashton grabs him by his shoulders and pulls him into a hug, kissing the tufts of red hair touching his cheek.

Michael exhales the breath he was holding, fingers flexing where they’re braced across the large expanse of Ashton’s back.

“You’re making me breakfast?” His voice is small and he hates it, muffles the end of the sentence into Ashton’s chest. The breath against his skin makes the other man shiver and Michael’s confidence picks up a little.

“You’re making me breakfast, _naked_?” He corrects, punctuating the end of his sentence with a gentle slap to Ashton’s arse.

Ashton retaliates by pulling back slightly, one arm still wrapped around Michael’s shoulders. It feels so comfortable, Michael can’t wipe the grin off of his face, even when he knows he’s about to be the butt of the joke. “Well, I _was_ making you breakfast naked, until you came in here to…change a lightbulb?”

“I, ummm,” Michael looks at the ground. “Thought you were a burglar.” He coughs, embarrassed. “Not really used to people sticking around.”

Michael blushes and Ashton can’t help himself when he leans in and kisses the redhead sweetly. He tastes like coffee and Michael can’t get enough, fingers curling into blonde waves as he kisses back with all he has.

“Now _that_ is how our morning should’ve started.” Michael smiles and Ashton plants another soft kiss on his lips. “I didn’t know if you wanted chocolate chips in your pancakes or not so I made half with and half without.”

Michael smirks at the other man. “Husband material.”

“I bet you wish I was wearing clothes so you could make that stupid joke where you feel the material…” Ashton laughs when Michael blushes slightly, caught out.

Michael flicks the radio on as Ashton walks back over to the stove.

“Speaking of, I should probably put some clothes on…”

“Don’t.” Michael smirks back, eyes flickering dangerously. “I’m enjoying the view.”

Ashton giggles but makes a face. “I probably shouldn’t get my naked arse all over your dining chairs.”

“It would be hypocritical of me to complain, seeing as I wanted your naked arse everywhere last night.”

The laugh that erupts out of Ashton is so beautiful Michael’s pretty sure it lights up the whole room. It’s so infectious that soon, both fully grown men are doubled over giggling in Michael’s kitchen, some sappy love song playing on the radio and Michael feels his heart swell with happiness.

Ashton disappears to pull some boxers on and returns to find Michael pouring coffee and serving pancakes. They eat together at the breakfast bar, both pretty starving due to their strenuous exercise from the night before. Conversation flows just how it did in the cocktail bar and soon enough, the pancakes are finished and the final dregs of coffee are drained from mugs.

Ashton’s been staring at Michael intensely for a minute or two and the redhead has begun to worry he’s got something in his teeth. Ashton just smiles at him when Michael frowns, questioning his gaze.

“You’re just,” he cuts himself off with a huff. “God this is so cheesy.”

“What?” Michael smiles, loving this playful, soft Ashton as much as he enjoyed rough and sexy Ashton from the night before.

“You just look even more gorgeous today than you did last night.”

And wow, Michael wasn’t expecting that. He feels his body flush all over, and the flush further when he realises Ashton can see it all, due to Michael’s half naked state.

“Hey, wanna get your naked arse all over my bed again?”

Ashton grins and is on Michael’s side of the breakfast within seconds, crowding into his space and looping an arm around his waist and one underneath his knees. Michael knows it’s coming but he still squeals when Ashton picks him up as if he weighs nothing, laughing as he carries Michael princess style towards the bedroom.

“Only if you’ll get your naked arse all over _me_.”

Xx

“Umm what are you doing down there? Get up here and kiss me.” Ashton frowns at Michael who’s kneeling by Ashton’s feet, between his slightly spread legs.

“Saying thank you for that amazing breakfast you just made me.”

The older boy hums his consent, letting his legs fall even further apart.

“Plus, I’ve been dreaming about getting my mouth on your cock since I saw it this morning.”

Ashton groans at that, fingers twitching at his sides to drag Michael to where he wants him most.

“Yeah? You that desperate for my cock baby?” His tone has Michael’s own dick chubbing up in his boxers. The redhead shuffles forward to kiss Ashton’s thighs but the other boy grabs him by the hands, pulling him up his body until they’re face to face.

Ashton kisses him hard and fast, hangs tangling in red hair before pulling away and pushing Michael back down his body.

The redhead complies, kissing down Ashton’s toned stomach. It quivers each time his lips meet the skin and he can’t help but smirk against the muscles there, counting it as a win when goosebumps form in his wake.

He finally reaches the waistband of Ashton’s boxers, fingers dancing along the elastic as he watches Ashton’s breathing speed up above him. Ashton lifts his hips in the air helpfully and Michael slowly drags the boxers down. He feels his mouth go dry at the sight of Ashton’s dick, curled slightly against his stomach.

The tip is a dark shade of red and there’s a bead of precome oozing from the head. Michael takes it loosely in his hand, getting a feel for it and revelling in the soft moan Ashton lets out.

But the noise is nothing compared to the gasp that falls from Ashton’s mouth when Michael leans in and sucks lightly on the tip. The redhead looks up and they look eyes as he pulls back and laps at Ashton’s dick, tonguing the slit.

Ashton’s head falls back then, thunking against the pillow as his hands tighten in Michael’s hair.

“Fuck, Mike.” The expletive comes out as more of a whine than anything else and Michael’s pretty sure it’s the hottest sound he’s ever heard.

The gasps and noises coming from Ashton’s mouth spurs him on. He shifts onto his haunches, making his position more comfortable as he moves Ashton’s dick upwards slightly and begins to kiss up the underside. He lets his tongue lick around the tip as his hand spreads the mixture of saliva and precome down the length. It’s becoming slick and the sounds begin to fill the room as Michael starts to jerk Ashton off in his fist.

“You’re, _fuck_ , you’re so good at this.” Ashton manages to get the words out, interrupting himself when Michael leans forward and takes as much as he can into his mouth. The tip slides along the top of Michael’s mouth due to the angle and it takes everything in Ashton to not buck his hips up.

Michael pushes himself further, allowing the head to slip slightly into his throat. He breathes hard through his nose, determined to not choke, determined to be good for Ashton.

The boy above him is positively panting, fingers accidentally tugging Michael’s hair at the incredible feeling. The redhead hums around him at the sharp sting of pain and Ashton’s whole body tenses.

“Mike, I,” Ashton’s voice is so strained, Michael pulls off, hand moving to where his mouth just was.

“Where’d you wanna come?” Ashton’s hips buck up involuntarily at Michael’s rough voice. He knows it’s due to the dick he’s just had in the close proximity to his vocal chords and the thought is just too hot for Ashton.

“Uh,” he’s not really up for talking, his orgasm literally seconds away.

“Come on me? Please?” Ashton’s hips buck up further at Michael’s words. The redhead wanks him faster, aiming for his chin as he meets Ashton’s eyes.

The older boy’s eyes screw shut as he comes, thighs bulging as he chases his orgasm, hips leaving the bed. When he opens his eyes seconds later, his come is dripping down Michael’s lips, chin and collar bone. It’s too much, a final spurt falling from his spent cock at the sight.

“Holy fuck.”

Michael looks up innocently, eyes gleaming as he sticks his tongue out of his mouth and licks a drip of come off of his lips. Ashton groans, unable to tear his eyes away.

“Mm,” Michael hums, “Elevensies. Almost as good as breakfast.”

“Oh my _god,_ ” Ashton huffs out, laughing as he drags Michael up his body, holding him close. His arms feeling like they weigh ten tonnes after such an incredible orgasm. “You can’t be that fucking sinful and then say adorkable things like that.”

“Adorkable isn’t a word, you twat.”

“Wow, and they say romance is dead.” Ashton deadpans back.

“Listen, you’ve already said you think I’m a keeper so I don’t need to woo you anymore.”

“Oh, in that case, shutup and pass me the lube.”

Michael leans over to the night stand, chucking the lube at Ashton’s face before wiping his own with a tissue. He takes his boxers off as he throws the tissue in the vague direction of the bin.

“Do you always come this much?” Michael wrinkles his nose.

“Do you always talk this much during sex?” Ashton retorts quickly, laughing when Michael sticks his tongue out. “Guess I’ll have to keep your mouth preoccupied for longer next time.”

The eyeroll Michael begins gets cut off when Ashton wrestles the redhead on top of him, milky thighs straddling one of Ashton’s tanned ones.

He pulls Michael down so that they’re chest to chest and kisses him, hard. Michael fights for dominance, but Ashton grips the back of his neck, growling slightly until Michael submits. It’s so fucking hot, hearing Ashton like that, Michael feels his dick twitch against their stomachs.

It twitches more when Ashton’s hands wind down his back and land on his arse, pulling his cheeks apart before pushing them back together again. His hands are so big they cover Michael’s pale cheeks entirely and the thought has Michael hiccupping into their kiss.

Ashton’s hand squeeze lightly, comfortingly, before they venture lower, his left spreading the cheeks whilst his right dips down to stroke over Michael’s hole.

This time, Michael has to pull away from the kiss, panting against Ashton’s mouth as his fingers continue rubbing, threatening to push in dry. Michael scrabbles around blindly behind him to grab the plastic bottle of lube before shoving it into Ashton’s hands.

The older boy laughs at his eagerness but uncaps the bottle, squeezing a generous amount onto the fingers of his right hand. The left remains where it is, cupping Michael’s right arse cheek and squeezing every so often.

“Can’t wait to fuck you again later.”

Michael whines. He kneels up slightly to grind his dick against Ashton’s stomach and the older boy takes the opportunity to rub his slick fingers over Michael’s hole.

“A-ash,” He gets out brokenly. “ _Please._ ”

The other boy decides to stop teasing and slowly sinks a finger into Michael. And the reaction is everything he hoped it would be and more. He’s even more responsive than last night, a hiss escaping from his lips as his fingers curl around Ashton’s shoulders.

It’s not long before Michael is begging for another, lips moving to mouth at Ashton’s jaw as the other boy lines up a second finger against the first. He pushes in slightly faster than the first and this time he grinds back the minute they’re all the way in.

“Yeah, Ash.”

Ashton speeds his fingers up, spreading them apart slightly. Michael grinds forward faster, moving backwards and forwards between fucking himself back on the fingers and grinding his dick against Ashton’s stomach.

It feels phenomenal and Michael realises how much more he has to explore with Ashton, how he doesn’t need to be worried whether he’ll stay till morning because they’re on the same page. _Because he likes Michael back._

The feeling makes the want coursing through his veins even stronger, his thighs beginning to shake with how good the other boy is making him feel.

Ashton’s other hand moves from holding Michael open to his shoulders, then down to his nipple. He pinches it gently and Michael bucks forwards, a gasp falling from his lips.

Ashton does it again, with a smirk on his lips this time and Michael leans forward to kiss it off. Their lips are about to touch when Ashton’s finger nudges his prostate and he nearly screams.

Unlike last night, Ashton doesn’t just brush it every so often, keeping Michael on edge. No, right now he keeps his fingers near it, an unrelenting pressure that has every nerve in Michael’s body alight.

The hand that was on his nipple scratches down his front, ending at Michael’s dick. The redhead fucks into it, leaning his forehead on Ashton’s shoulder as he gasps.

The pressure on his dick plus the pressure on his prostate feels so fucking good, he can feel his orgasm building from the very pit of his stomach. His limbs feel lighter than usual as the feeling spreads through his body.

All it takes is the stroke of a third finger against his rim and he’s gone. He whines as he comes all over Ashton’s chest, grinding his arse back so hard he’s surprised Ashton’s keeping him upright still.

“Fuck. Me.”

His breathing is still erratic as he kneels up and allows Ashton to remove his fingers. When it’s done he collapses against the strong chest beneath him.

“Give me an hour and I will.”

Ashton kisses the hair on the top of Michael’s head.

And he holds to his promise.

Xx

And later, when they’re lying in bed together, breathing slowly evening out, Ashton still can’t keep his hands off of Michael. They’ve been lazily kissing for a while, learning each other’s bodies again and again, hands on skin.

Michael pulls away and lies his head on Ashton’s shoulder, humming when the other boy’s hands land just above his arse, resting in the small of his back.

“Hey, Ash?”

The curly haired boy looks at him expectantly.

“Do you make all your one night stands pancakes?”

Ashton’s face sobers and Michael panics, thinking he’s blown the whole thing.

“Nah,” comes the response, Ashton’s eyes boring into his. “Only the ones I plan on keeping.”

Michael’s face splits into a grin as Ashton kisses him on the nose. “As…as long as that’s okay with you?”

The nervous lilt to Ashton’s voice makes Michael smile harder.

“If you make me pancakes that good and make me come that hard every morning, you can keep me forever.”

“Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!! hope u enjoyed, come be my friend on [tumbla](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com) xx
> 
> ps u can reblog this post [here](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/post/150606660717/i-didnt-know-that-i-was-starving-till-i-tasted) if u like!


End file.
